Hive
The Hive are an impossibly ancient race that battled humanity at the end of their Golden Age. They most prominently reside on the Moon, where they have burrowed deep within its lifeless core, carving out a kingdom for themselves. They have been silent and buried among many dark and terrible secrets, staying there for centuries while growing stronger. They serve as a reminder of the tremendous power that brought forth the Collapse. Biography and Morphology The Hive are an ancient, undead insectoid like species that traverse the stars in ships that act like sarcophagi, which have kept them alive by some magical means for millennia. The Hive delve deep into a planetoid, unheeding of the damage they do in the process, crafting linked caverns and gothic-inspired columns. Their underground spaces are like a dungeon that has only recently been pulled up from too long underwater. The Hive are intended to evoke a feeling of "undead royalty,"GDC 2013 Panel; 36:00. Retrieved 13 Oct. 2013 and are a vaguely humanoid species with "dry, flaking skin encrusted with ancient armor." At least some Hive appear to have supernatural abilities, including the ability to hover or float and manipulate energy and electricity. Geography Hive are present on the Moon and have constructed a massive underground fortress humans call the Hellmouth. They can also be found in places in Old Russia, Earth, such as at the Skywatch, where they occasionally fight with the Fallen who also reside there. Hierarchy Hive may be categorized into several classes. Thrall Thralls are a basic class of Hive. They are white in color and preferring melee attacks using their long fingers tipped with sharp claws and rush up close. They wear no armor other than ancient plates that appear to be encrusted into their bodies. They have no visible eyes and, in some places, their skin has rotted away to expose their bones. Acolyte Acolytes are Hive foot soldiers and do the bulk of the combat. Formerly known as "Troopers," Acolytes appear to wear helmets with optical qualities and seem to lack the long fingers and sharp claws of their Thrall brethren, enabling them to wield Arc or Void-based weapons. Knight Knights are large, armored Hive that wield enormous Cleavers or Hive Boomers that launch meteor-like attacks. They can be deadly in large numbers or when accompanied by a Wizard. With the Epic modifier active, Knights posses an Arc shield. Wizard Wizards are regal, flying enemies that use ranged attacks. This class has elaborate ancient armor, wears a long, crumbling cloak, and appears to float in midair, using dark magic attacks against Guardians. Wizards possess a Solar shield of average strength, depending on the level. If their shield integrity goes too low, they may "hide" or flee until they can recharge. Ogre Ogres are massive Hive bosses that use powerful melee attacks and rapid burst energy blasts to obliterate their enemies. Shrieker Shriekers are a Hive class that closely resemble a Fallen Servitor with large armor plates protruding from it. The center is more of a Void "eye." It fires large barrages of homing Void missiles. The name "Hive Shrieker" appeared briefly in a Destiny commercial. Hive Sects Currently, five sects within the Hive army exist. These include: Blood of Oryx The Blood of Oryx is a sect located on the Earth and Moon, and are believed to be the direct servants of the dark lord of the Hive. The name "Oryx" had appeared an overabundant amount of times in Hive rituals, warning the Guardians that it must not be ignored. Their signature color is purple. Spawn of Crota The Spawn of Crota is a sect located on the Moon, and are the heralds of a dark future, led by a long-forgotten king. Crota and his legions seek to confiscate and control the Moon. Their signature color is yellow. The Hidden Swarm The Hidden Swarm is a sect located on the Moon, and are designated as the Hive's outermost line of defense. Their main defense points are the various temples and shrines scattered across the vast Hive fortress. Their signature color is red. The Scarlet Brood The Scarlet Brood is a sect revealed in the official strategy guide.''Destiny ''Official Strategy Guide Venom of Oryx The Venom of Oryx is a sect revealed in the official strategy guide. Hive Bosses The Hidden Swarm: *Gotra, Eir Spawn *Kranox, the Graven *Mormu, Xol Spawn *Vurok, Eir Spawn Spawn of Crota: *Phogoth, the Untamed *Sardon *Omnigul *Siphon Witches *Swarm Princes **Banuk, Ur Prince **Dakoor, Yul Prince **Garok, Xol Prince **Merok, Eir Prince *Telthor, Unborn Blood of Oryx: *Crota, Son of Oryx *Sardok, Eye of Oryx * Celebrant of Oryx Battle Tactics and Technology In battle, the Hive make use of ancient metallic armor, optical enhancements, and arc, plasma, or void based weapons. Some Hive also use large, glowing, arc-based Cleavers in battle. Trivia *The Hive are inspired by the classic undead from fantasy fiction and were designed to "capture a feeling of undead royalty."GDC 2013 Panel Hive architecture generally is designed to have an "accentuated sense of scale, menace, and a hefty touch of the exotic without being too alien." Gallery 10_1_Hive_4_shot.jpg 10_1_Hive_5_shot.jpg Hive Render.png Fireteam.jpg Hive.png Hive_Three.gif|(Animated) Hive_Wizard.gif| (Animated) Hive_Knight.png Hive Trooper.jpg IMG_7391.jpg|Blood of Oryx Grimoire card IMG_7392.jpg|Spawn of Crota Grimoire card References cy:Hive es:Colmena ja:ハイヴ ru:Hive Category:Hive